vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100972-subscription-kicked-in-even-though-i-never-approved-to-subscribe
Content ---- When you first set up your account it prompted you to add a sub to it either via CC or Paypal. Unless you closed your browser you had to choose an option and my guess is you picked paypal back then :P | |} ---- You are prompted when you first purchase WildStar to setup a subscription, so it could be it was setup and you weren't 100% clear that that's what you were doing. Best next step would be to open a ticket with support so they can assist you further. | |} ---- ---- On the main website, login(my account) manage account to the right. Then look for cancel. | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua can see is wrong place. Please go here: https://account.wildstar-online.com/billing/history#!/subscription | |} ---- ---- I don't believe you can actually sign up and play without providing a billing method and agreeing to subscribe at all. But you can certainly go in and cancel. | |} ---- You can. I did. I started with a trial account. Then I bought the game as a digital download from Amazon, got a code, and punched it in on the web site. At that point, it told me I had to enter payment information so that a subscription could be set up, so I quit my browser instead of proceeding. My bet was that once they had accepted the code from the full purchase, I'd be able to play. I was right, and have been buying CREDD in-game since. Carbine/NCSoft never had any of my payment information, and I never had a subscription. | |} ---- ---- You didn't have to do that, you could easily just close out the window when it asks for permission. I got my free month and played 30 days without enterting any payment info. So mainly your statment is incorrect. | |} ---- This would be a pretty big hole in their commerce flow if true. I know they require you to agree to a subscription to be able to play, like every subscription game. | |} ---- It is true, you don't have to have payment info setup, they don't require it because we have CREDD. | |} ---- Odd. Seems like it shouldn't allow not having payment info attached to the account regardless. In either case, the OP clearly entered billing info (or else couldn't have been billed) and by doing that must have agreed to a recurring subscription at some point, it would appear. | |} ---- Actually you can. While activating the game, you can hi cancel when you have to add a payment model. I did so and just added after the 30 days free subscription my payment method. By the way, NCSoft has a vey odd policy when it comes to account informations and the whole secure customer area. | |} ---- ---- ---- CREDD wasnt in game by the time he had set his sub up. Now you dont need to put in a sub but when he did it we had to | |} ---- 100% False. I bought my full game code from Amazon, and was playing during quickstart at 3am along with everyone else. I've *never* subbed. When my initial 30 days was running out, I bought a game time code from Gamestop (as Amazon doesn't have them for NA for some reason) | |} ---- No, you really really didn't. As I recall, I activated my game code before CREDD was in. The web form told us we had to... but lied. It outright lied. This is a very common practice for this sort of form, and if you want to read up on why it's done, the term you want to search on is "dark patterns". They're basically a kind of design antipattern done on purpose for not-quite-fraudulent but dishonest reasons. I do suggest you read up on them. Once you're aware of how widespread they are and why they work, you start to build up some resistance to them, with pleasant effects like not being tricked into thinking you need a subscription that you never needed. | |} ---- ---- Everyone was told they had to put it in. Nobody actually had to put it in -- it was what we might call "a lie". You could have closed the browser window instead at that point, and it would have been fine. (If you remember the wording, it said "we have to do this in order to get that result". They left unsaid the "so if you don't want that result, then you don't have to do this" part, but a lawyer could probably argue that that was implicit in the wording they did use. That's probably enough to protect from formal fraud charges, even though anyone who has studied UI design would understand that it was misleading at best.) | |} ---- Then why are you here? Contact support or paypal..... | |} ---- ---- No, you didn't. This option to cancel the payment was since the relase active. Again, none had forced you to, but the NCSoft website design insinuated, you had to. I wouldn't call it a lie, rather a option witch NCsoft hasn't informed us about. This whole "you have to..." came from other customers, thatfore neither NCSoft or Carbie staff is to blame for. If you want to blame someone,and for some special reason, the webdesigner who build this security website area and the one who aproved it are to blame for missinformation. What for? He accepted the subscription my adding in advance his payment for the subscription. paypal can't argue against the contract. They did what they've been told to by the OP. Same goes for support. Money are gone, because he accepted the contract. Not informing himself is not an argument to cancel a contract. | |} ---- It certainly would be nice. However, long ago, business people noticed that doing that results in less revenue than not doing that, and so they tend to forbid even developers who want to do that from doing so. Money shows up on spreadsheets, and a low enough level of frustration that people just choke it down does not. That's how most design "dark patterns" get forced out, from payment options to privacy controls to mailing lists that are opt-out instead of opt-in. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wish I could say this was true; however, the missus and I took advantage of a sale through Gamefly for the deluxe pre-orders... and as soon as we finished installing the game, we were shifted to entering our payment info - not realizing it was optional... even after entering our codes originally, pre-installation. We even had previous beta-codes and such applied to our accounts beforehand. | |} ---- It dosen't matter where you bought your gamekey. All work the same. There is no difference while cativating tem. The only difference is inly how the customers behaved, when they were asked to fill in the payment method. Some uf us canceled further setting, other filled in. And from them who canceld, either they already knew or had doubts. I got lucky while having doubts, so I had the opportunity to add a sub or not. | |} ---- No I did the same when I first bought my deluxe, It asked for subscription method, I X'd out of that screen and re-entered into my account information page, it just says theres no subscription active, but my 30 days still applied, Ofc I re-subscribed later and then canceled it right away after the charge was done and time was added, and by cancel i mean cancel my re-occuring subscription, I still let the charge go through so I got the additional time I paid for, but it just wont resubscribe for you when it expires | |} ---- ---- ---- ----